


My Savior

by somewhataddicted



Series: A Love That Lasts Lifetimes [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements, Tragic Romance, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhataddicted/pseuds/somewhataddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After enduring many hardships, Bo and Lauren have been able to enjoy a long and happy life together, but does Bo have the strength to save her wife one more time? Some flashbacks involved. **I do not own this. All characters property of Prodigy Pictures and Lost Girl.**  Prequel to "In Another Life" to be posted shortly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Savior

"My Savior"

Thank you to the characters Bo and Lauren and the wonderful actors that passionately portray their story for getting my creative juices flowing again.

 

The sun is shining on her face as she lie in bed basking in its warmth on a fine spring day. She dreams of days gone by, when the Sunshine Happy Gang was saving the world. A light knock on the door awakens her from the past. Her once beautiful blonde hair is now thin and gray. Her mind while still sharp, has slowed. Her once strong body is failing her. She vaguely hears a voice whisper, "Babe, are you awake?" She comes to, recognizing the voice of her lover of 60 plus years.  
"Yes, honey come on in. I am so glad to see you," she answers in a gravelly voice. She struggles to prop herself up in bed while smiling at the brunette who looks exactly as she did the day she fell in love with her. Her lover is carrying a tray with lunch, medications and some beautiful fresh cut flowers from the field next door.  
Looking adoringly at the woman she says, "The flowers are beautiful, thank you so much! Sorry I slept so long. I would so much rather spend time with you, but I am just so tired.” She pats the bed “would you sit with me?"  
The brunette smiles brightly, climbing into bed and wrapping her arms around her lover, "As if you really ever had to ask me to join you in bed. You know I love the way you feel in my arms. I love you so much Lauren. How are you feeling today?"  
The gray haired woman sighs and contemplates for a moment before answering, "Hmm, bout the same as I have the last 8 months. My body hurts, I spend most of my time in this bed and lord knows I have seen every episode of The Real Fae Housewives."  
This remark brings a light chuckle from them both, knowing that Lauren has never enjoyed reality tv. As they lie there quietly in the warmth of their lover's arms, Lauren begins to reminisce.  
Snuggling into the brunette's neck, she looks up with a grin "Bo, we sure have done a lot together. Most people don't have that much adventure in ten lifetimes!"  
Her lover looks down at her with a loving smile giving her a squeeze, "Ain't that the truth! There were times I could have lived with a little less adventure though." They both chuckle, enjoying the warmth and company of the other.  
Bo asks, "Is there anything you would like today? I am at your service, as always, my love."  
The gray haired woman just takes a deep breath and replies, "Just being here with me is all that I could ever want. Just as you have been every day for the last 60 something years. I still have a hard time imagining that someone like you even exists, much less that you would want me after all these years. I am not pretty anymore, I am useless, yet you are still here. You have no idea what your love has meant to me over the years, Bo. Maybe in another lifetime…" she is fighting back tears now as she tries to express her feelings to her lover. She knows her time is short and she does not want to leave anything unsaid. She wants Bo to know without a doubt, that she has loved her with everything that she had, and she has felt that in return.  
Tears are falling lightly from the brunette as well as she tries to steady her voice. "I know, I wish we had more time, but Lauren, you have meant everything to me. You have always been my light even when everything was dark. I am so sorry that it took me a while to figure it out, but ever since we reconciled after our break I have tried to show you every day that you will forever have my heart. I will love you long after you have become an angel in heaven, as you have most certainly been my angel on Earth." The brunette places gentle kisses on her lover's head while fighting back more tears.  
Bo strokes her lover’s hair lightly with her hand as they snuggle silently until falling asleep in each other’s arms to dream of better days.  
The Doctor finally retired last year after she started feeling ill. Since then, things have gone downhill gradually as she was able to do less and less, now bound to their home with an occasional outing to the park. She still enjoys keeping up with the latest medical journals when she can focus long enough to read them. Her work has changed medicine and most of the research being done today is based on her groundbreaking work. Dyson, Trick and Tamsin stop in from time to time to chat about current events. Even the former Ash, Hale, has made an appearance a few times to make sure that she has everything she needs.  
The only other human in their life, Kenzi, passed away a few years ago. They have both missed her vibrant spirit and wisecracks which she kept until her final days. It had been a wonderful life after they reaffirmed their love for one another. They traveled the world, even a stop in Egypt for Bo. They fought side by side and cured hundreds of outbreaks. After Bo united the Fae and humans were no longer shunned, they were married by Trick on an island beach with Kenzi as their maid of honor. They were, and still are the picture of love, compromise and understanding.  
The Doctor slowly wakens, lying with her eyes half open thinking about her greatest failure. It makes her heart ache every day. She has never told her lover that she has searched relentlessly for the last 40 or so years to find a cure for her own humanity. She has cured plagues and diseases, save countless lives, prevented wars, but she cannot save herself. She is just a human and while that may be one of the things that Bo loves about her, it has always been her greatest weakness. The one thing that will bring their life together to an early end.  
Now she understands why the Fae had looked down upon humans as weak and unworthy. If only she were Fae! She curses the fact that with all of the mystical, magical crap that exists in the Fae world, she could never find a way to become one. Not with a curse or a wish or her research, nothing. There is no cure for being human. There would be no several hundred year lifespan with the woman she loved more than her own life.  
Now she sees that life coming to an end, and sadly, she wishes it to end after all the pain and suffering she has endured. Not just physical pain, but the mental pain of her failure and from seeing her lover watch helplessly as she dies. Bo doesn't know that sometimes she sees her crying or looking solemnly as she sits in the chair by her side. Bo tries hard to conceal her pain, never wanting her to see anything besides a smile and love.  
Lauren begins to stir, slowly waking Bo as the sun begins to set. It is a beautiful sight today, all pink, orange and blue with some soft white clouds.  
She plants small kisses on Bo's neck causing the brunette to purr lightly and smile, "Well, Hello Doctor!"  
Lauren nestles her head in the nook of her lover’s neck, "Hello my love. Did you sleep well?"  
The brunette nods her head, "Of course, I had you with me. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
The gray haired woman was silent, staring out to the sunset.  
Bo gets a look of concern, "Lauren are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Oh, um, yes. Just ….," she mumbles.  
The brunette looking slightly alarmed demanded, "Just what, babe?"  
The Doctor doesn't look at her, she just asks, "Would you do anything for me?"  
Bo’s body tightens and she tries to see her lover’s face, "Of course I would. You know I would. I love with every ounce of my being. I have always protected you. Haven't I proven that to you Lauren?"  
The gray haired woman turns her soft brown eyes to her lover, patting her hand gently, "Yes, yes, of course you have. I have never doubted you, but I need you to do something for me now."  
Bo looking into her lover's eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that she can never say no to, "What is it babe? Anything. Anything at all for you."  
The Doctor keeps her eyes locked with the brunette and sternly replies, "I want you to set me free. I want you to take my Chi- all of it."  
Appalled, Bo leaps from the bed pacing back and forth and shouting, "No way! Never! I can't do that Lauren. Anything else in the world but not that! I spent so much time worried that I would kill you accidently and now you are asking me to end your life? I swore that I would never hurt you. I would do anything to save you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. I can't do it. I am sorry, but I can't do that!"  
Lauren watches tearfully as Bo processes her request. When Bo finally breaks down in tears on her knees next to the bed Lauren puts her hand out, pulling Bo back up to the bed.  
The Doctor looks adoringly at her lover. "Bo you have saved me time and again. You saved me from the Liche, the Garuda, Nelson, slavery and from myself. You set my heart free. The one I had locked away after years of hardship and turmoil, when I thought that I never deserved to have anything good in my life. All you have done is save me Bo. Now I am asking that you save me from the pain and suffering. I would rather go feeling your warmth and love, knowing that you have a part of me with you always, then to go to sleep one night and pass away alone. Please Bo," she pleads with tears streaming down her eyes.  
Bo stares at her, not believing what she is being asked to do, but understanding why she is being asked to do it. She is quiet for several minutes just holding her lovers hands and taking in her beauty. Even in her sickly state, her aura has never been brighter and she has never radiated love as much as she is right now.  
Bo nods slowly, "I understand why you want me to do this, Lauren. Are you sure? I mean, really sure? I am not ready to let you go, but I know that you suffer every day and I can't do anything to help you."  
The gray haired woman nods tearfully. "But there is something you can do," her voice cracking, "Yes, I am sure that this is what I want. I will go knowing that part of me will always be with you, a part of you."  
The brunette answers, "I hope you know, that you will always be with me right here," placing Lauren's hand on her heart.  
They both sob heavily and hold one another for several minutes before Bo pulls back and looks into Lauren's eyes, "Are you ready then?" she asks.  
Lauren nods yes.  
Bo unbuttons her blouse slowly, and then Lauren's. She plants soft kisses on the belly and works her way up to her neck. She leans in to feel her skin on her lover's one last time. Her tears fall on Lauren's chest as she nibbles her neck. Lauren' sobs softly while groaning with pleasure from Bo's touch. Bo reaches her lovers lips and places a deep, loving kiss upon her lips.  
The kiss is reciprocated and they kiss longingly, sadly as Bo slowly begins to pull Chi. Lauren groans slightly when suddenly Bo withdraws crying hysterically, "I can't do it Lauren! I just can't! I love you too much to kill you."  
Tears streaming down Lauren's face staring at her lover's pain and feeling the exhaustion from the pain. "If you only knew how good it felt when you do that, Bo. It will not be a painful death like I am going to have otherwise. It is a warm loving feeling, like I imagine heaven will feel like. You feel like Heaven to me Bo. Will you be my Savior one last time, please? Please Bo? I love you, please do this for me," she pleads crying uncontrollably.  
Bo leans back in to kiss her lover again, trying to calm her down. Tears falling down her face, "Yes” she sadly gives in to her lover’s last request “Yes I will save you my love."  
The kisses deepen and Bo sends warm pulses into her one true love causing her to moan with pleasure and smile, "It feels so good, Bo. I will always be with you. I love you."  
Bo whispers, "I will love you for eternity, you will always be with me."  
She leans in one last time and with a deep, longing kiss she begins once again to pull Chi slowly while pulsing her gently. Finally, Lauren's arms hang limp and the flow of Chi stops. Bo shakes and begins to cry uncontrollably while holding the limp, lifeless body of her wife close to her chest.  
Refusing to look at her face, she sobs "Rest now my love. I did it. I saved you."


End file.
